Todd Marshall/Movie
On the Formidable Maniac and Blair spent a year on the during their third year at the Academy. Flight School During their senior year, Maniac and Blair were transferred to the CSF Flight School at Sirius, an adjunct to the Hilthros Academy, and trained under Major E. Gonsalas. During training he was involved in 3 accidents and he lost a training ship, but subsequently he was cleared of any charges. While at Hilthros, during a routine training flight near the Hilthros system's nebula, they surprised and destroyed a Kilrathi blockade-runner. Joining the Claw Marshall with Blair were on board the requisitioned merchantmant Diligent Captained by James Taggart, assigned as replacement pilots in the . Because of the destruction of the Pegasus Station, it was urgent to reach the Claw as soon as possible and Taggart led the Diligent through the Scylla anomaly. On the Claw Marshall saw Blair misunderstanding their CO Jeanette Deveraux. They entered the mess hall where Marshall made an introduction to the pilots, and Blair as "the second best pilot". When Hunter asked him who is the best pilot, Marshall suggested two ways to find out: either kicking his ass or joining him to a Scotch he brouht with him. It was there where he met Rosalind Forbes, who started teasing Marshall. Soon after Blair mentioned Bossman, angering Hunter and Bishop, and Marshall took Blair's side, until Blair's Pilgrim Cross was revealed, and Deveraux came in preventing the fight. Later Marshall pulled security with Forbes, and before leaving he visited Blair in his quarters to remind him that he had promised to remove his Cross as it will bring him trouble. Marshall's first duty was flying with Forbes as Delta 2 during which they had an argument about whether men or women had better flying skill. Marshall then proceeded to impress Forbes and boosted at high speed, going inverted and straightening at the last moment landing to the Claw moments before hitting G. Peterson. Forbes followed him, rolling at 540 degrees and called him "a total Maniac". When the Claw jumped a pulsar to the Ulysses corridor, Maniac found an opportunity to perform some acrobatics with Forbes. The two came even more closely and he admited that she was what gave meaning to him being there. Moments later the Baker Wing was called. During the flight Maniac picked 3 targets which soon started to attack the Claw. He and Blair covered Deveraux and the Broadswords and Taggart launched 4 torpedoes which totally destroyed the battleship, and the remaining destroyer next to it. The Claw recalled all fighters home, but Maniac and Forbes decided to ignore the order and hunt some bogeys. Maniac showed off a move against a Dralthi, which exploded and hits Forbes' Rapier. Having lost control and the eject system, she failed to line up with the corridor. Maniac started running towards the corridor and shouting calling medics and a rescue team, and run towards the force field if Blair did not stop him. He even shouted to the Flight Boss to stop the bulldozer pushing the wreckage off the corridor. Soon Deveraux landed and was about to shoot at Maniac with Hunter's C-244 Pistol. Blair attempted to dissuade her. She warned him that he is dead if he endangers another pilot. While the Claw was hiding in an asteroid crater, a Destroyer bombarded them breaching the hangar door. Blair was suced towards and Hunter with other pilots watched him. Eventually he saved his friend by tying himself to the wall wounding himself in the process. Blair understood that Maniac was feeling responsible for Forbes' death. He then approached Deveraux and convinced her to forgive Maniac, as he can't go on questioning his every move. In a following operation, the best pilots were called and Deveraux had to visit Maniac and order him to participate, and do it for Forbes. Maniac flew one of the Rapiers who covered the Diligent and disposed the Dralthi escort of the ConCom. Much later, the Claw entered the Sol system. After the incursion of the Kilrathi was stopped, Maniac reunited with Blair in the hangar as he returned from his mission, and he offered his jacket to Deveraux having being rescued by Taggart. they returned to earth, and Maniac briefly transferred over to the Concordia, with Maverick and Tolwyn.Pilgrim Truth, pg The Claw was sent orders to station itself over Netheranya. The Return of Ivar Chu McDaniel Character As a pilot, Maniac was considered extremely gifted with infinite promise with tremendous talent for finding unconventional solutions. In the Academy he noted exemplary Flight and Marksmanship scores and classroom grades and was one of the highest-rated Acadamy graduates in the '54 class. His fearless aggression and commitment however resulted in him taking unnecessary risks. Seeing flight as a challenge and not a life-death struggle, he trivialized personal danger and adopted a high-risk flying style. Although having excellent teamwork skills, his highly developed offensive insticts made him forget his wingmen behind, making him reliable only with more experienced pilots. Outgoing and likeable among his peers, showing (longterm) leadership potential. However his temper was possible to create tension and was deemed too immature to be given command authority, despite his charisma. He accepted suggestions, but was defensive in criticism and did not know when to shut up.